Interlingua-Germano/b
babordo Backbord babuin Zool Pavian baby (E) Flaschenkind* baby (E) Kleinkind* baby (E) Säugling* baby (E, Pl babies) Baby* baby (E) bebe infasciate fascias Wickelkind baca Beere* baca de junipero Krammetsbeere (= Wacholderbeere) baca de junipero/junipera Wacholderbeere baca de uva Weinbeere baccalaureato Abitur* baccalaureato Hochschulreife baccalaureato Reifeprüfung baccalaureo Abiturient* bacchanal Trinkgelage bacchant/e,�a Bacchant,�in baccho: per Baccho potztausend! baccho: per Baccho! Donnerwetter! bacillari Adj Bazillus bacillo Bazillus bacillo Seuchenerreger bacillo del tuberculosis Tuberkelbazillus bactericida keimtötend bacterio Bakterie bacterio Seuchenerreger bacterio schizomycete Spaltpilz bacteriologia Bakteriologie bacteriologic bakteriologisch bacteriologo Bakteriologe baculo Schäferstab baculo (episcopal) Bischofsstab baculo (episcopal) Rel Hirtenstab baculo: baston/baculo pastoral Krummstab badminton Federball bagage Bagage* bagage Gepäck bagage Gepäckstück bagage Reisegepäck bagage a mano Handgepäck bagage del passageros Passagiergut bagage gratuite Freigepäck* bagage inutile fig Ballast* bagagero Packmeister bagagero Troßknecht (Packknecht) bagatella Bagatelle bagatella Bettel (Geringes) bagatella Kleinigkeit bagatella Lappalie bagatella Lumperei (Kleinigkeit) bagatella Schnurrpfeiferei bagatella fam Pappenstiel bagatella fig Kinderspiel bagatella fig Pfifferling bagatella fig Schmarren* bagatellas (Pl) Kleinkram bagatellas Pl Nippsachen bagatellisar bagatellisieren bah! ach was! baia Ausbuchtung baia Bai baia Bucht* baia Einbuchtung* (Bucht) baia Haff* baia Meerbusen* bailivo Amtmann bailivo Vogt bailivo Hist Landvogt bailo Vogt bailo Hist Landvogt bakelite Bakelit balamento Su Blöken balamento Su meckern* balamentos (Pl) Gemecker* balancia Balance balancia Gleichgewicht balancia Waage balancia de auro Goldwaage balancia decimal Waage (Dezimal�) balancia roman Schnellwaage balanciamento Balancieren balanciamento de poppa a proa Stampfen (Schiff) balanciar balancieren balanciar schaukeln balanciar (se) de poppa a proa stampfen* (Schiff) balanciar alicuno j�n wippen balanciar se sich wippen (schaukeln) balanciar se vi schaukeln balanciar se sur su sedia mit dem Stuhl wackeln balanciatoria Schaukel balanciatoria Wippe (Schaufel) balanciero Balancierstange balanciero Unruh (Uhr) balancio (Bilanz) Abschluß balancio Abrechnung balancio Aufrechnung* balancio Bilanz balancio Bücherabschluß balancio Rechnungsabschluß balancio (commercial) Handelsbilanz balancio annual Jahresabschluß balancio annual Jahresbilanz balancio de fin de anno Jahresabschluß balancio disfigurate Bilanzverschleierung* balancio interime/provisori Zwischenbilanz balancio mensual Monatsabschluß balancio passive Unterbilanz balancio; facer (le) ~ (Abschluß) abrechnen balancio; facer un ~ die Bilanz ziehen balar blöken balar meckern* (Ziege) balbutiamento Stammeln n balbutiamento n Lallen balbutiamentos (Pl) Gestammel balbutiar lallen balbutiar mit der Zunge anstoßen balbutiar radebrechen balbutiar stammeln balbutiar: (le) balbutiar Gestammel balbutiator Stammler balcon (a. Theater) Balkon balcon Altan balcon Arch Söller balcon clause Erker* baldachino Altarhimmel* baldachino Baldachin* baldachino (del throno) Thronhimmel balena Fischbein balena Wal (�fisch) balena Walfisch balenero Walfänger baleniera Walboot, Walfahrer balla Ball balla Ballen* balla Fangball balla Geschoß* (Kugel) balla Kugel (Gewehr, Spiel, Billard) balla Ball balla Ballen* balla Fangball balla Geschoß* (Kugel) balla Kugel (Gewehr, Spiel, Billard) balla (a jocar) Spielball balla a raso del rete (Tennis) Flachball balla a/de pugno Faustball balla de biliardo Billardball balla de cannon Kanonenkugel balla de plumbo Bleikugel balla de/in rete (Tennis) Netzball balla elastic Gummiball balla luminose/traciante Leuchtkugel balla traciante Leuchtspurgeschoß balla: a prova de ballas kugelfest balla: cargate a balla (Gewehr) scharf geladen balla: tirar a balla scharf schießen balla: tirar se un balla (ad) in le testa sich e�e Kugel durch den Kopf jagen ballada Ballade ballada Romanze* ballar tanzen ballar: ballar/dansar (in un taverna) schwofen ballast Ballast* ballast Schotter* (Bahn) ballast Steinschotter* ballastage Schotterung* ballastar schottern* ballastar Eisenb beschottern* ballator: ballat/or,�rice Tänzer,�in ballerina: ballerin/o,�a Balletttänzer,�in ballerina: ballerin/o,�a Tänzer,�in (Ballet�) ballet (F) Ballett* ballettar tänzeln balletto Tänzchen ballistica Ballistik ballo (im Freien: campestre) Tanz ballo (Tanz) Ball ballo in costume/masca(ra) Kostümball ballo in domo/casa Hausball ballo mascate masc(ar)as Maskenball ballo particular Hausball ballo: (festa de) ballo Tanzfest ballo: ballo/dansa in familia Tanzkränzchen ballo: ballo/dansa public/popular fam Schwof ballon (Fuß�) Ball ballon Ballon* ballon Fußball* ballon Luftballon ballon captive Fesselballon ballon de barrage Sperrballon ballon de essayo sondage Versuchsballon ballonetto Luftsack* ballota: secunde ballota Stichwahl ballotage (final) Stichwahl ballottar vi (geheim) abstimmen balneo Bad balneo: balneo/banio de vapor Sauna balneographia Bäderkunde* balneos Bad (Ort) balneotherapia Badekur balneotherapia Bädertherapie balsamic balsamisch balsamo Balsam balsamo de zinc(o) Zinksalbe balsamo vulnerari Wundbalsam balustrada Balustrade balustrada Brüstung balustrada Geländer balustrada Lehne (Geländer) balustrada Treppengeländer balustrada Mar Reling balustrada Techn Zwischenlatte bamba: destruer con bombas zerbomben bambu Bambus* banal (alltäglich) abgeschmackt banal banal banal fig abgedroschen banal fig abgegriffen banal fig alltäglich* banal fig flach banalitate Abgeschmacktheit banalitate Banalität banalitate Gemeinplatz banalitate fig Flachheit banana Banane banca Bankgeschäft banca Fin Bank banca (de credito) hypothecari Hypothekenbank banca central de giro (I) Girozentrale banca de cambio Wechselbank banca de credito Kreditbank banca de depositos Depositenbank banca de emission Notenbank banca de giro (I) Girobank banca de stato Staatsbank banca hypothecari Bodenkreditanstalt banca popular Volksbank bancabile bankfähig bancada Sitzreihe bancari bankmäßig bancari Adj Bank in Zssgn. bancarupta Bankrott bancarupta Pleite bancarupta Zusammenbruch bancarupta: facer bancarupta Pleite gehen bancarupta; facer ~ bankrott sein banchero Bankhalter, Bank(i)er banchettar bankettieren banchettar gast(ier)en* (schweizerdeutsch für schmausen) banchettar prassen* banchettar schlemmen* (prassen) banchettar schmausen* banchettar tafeln banchettator Prasser* banchettator Schmauser banchetto Bankett banchetto Festessen banchetto Festgelage banchetto Festmahl banchetto Gastmahl* banchetto Gelage* banchetto Mahl (Fest�) banchetto Schmaus banchetto repasto nuptial nuptias Hochzeitsschmaus banco Bank (z. Sitzen) banco Ladentisch banco Schenktisch* banco Zahltisch banco de carne de qualitate inferior Freibank banco de corallos Korallenbank banco de ebenista planator Hobelbank banco de labor Feilbank banco de labor Werkbank banco de macellero Fleischbank banco de macello Schlachtbank banco de reposo Ruhebank banco de sablo Watt* (Sandbank) banco de sablo/arena Sandbank banco del accusat/es,�os,�as Anklagebank banco: banco/cavalletto de tortura Folterbank banco: banco/sede del rematores Ruderbank banco: sede/banco mobile Rollsitz (im Boot) banda (n) Band banda Aufhänger (am Rock) banda Bande (Schar) banda Binde (Band) banda Horde banda Rotte banda Rudel banda Schar banda Streifen m banda Striem/e,�en banda Trupp banda Volk (Schar) banda Techn Schiene* banda (de musica) Mus Kapelle banda (de papiro) Streifband banda (de un film) Filmstreifen banda adhesive Klebstreifen banda de arrivata (Sport) Zielband banda de cappello Hutband banda de ferro Eisenband banda de fures Diebesbande* banda de mitraliatrice Ladestreifen banda de papiro Papierstreifen banda de pellicula/film Bildstreifen banda de robatores brigantes Räuberbande banda de/pro machina a scriber Farbband* banda frontal Stirn/band,�binde banda isolante Isolierband banda magnetic Tonband banda metric Bandmaß banda metric Metermaß (Band) banda metric Meßband banda musical musica Musikkorps banda rolante/continue Fließband banda sural Wickelgamasche* banda transportatori Förderband banda transportatori/mobile Bandförderer banda transversal Querstreifen banda corregia jugular Kinnband banda: banda/cordon (pro/de decoration) Ordensband banda: banda/fascia central/median Mittelstreifen banda: banda/lista de sustenimento Gängelband banda: cinctura/banda de cartuchas Patronengurt banda: fascia/banda umbilical Nabelbinde banda: in bandas (Pl) in hellen Haufe(n) banda: in bandas/massa scharenweise banda: per bandas etc rudelweise banda: sub banda unter Kreuzband banda: sub banda unter Streifband banda; in forma de ~ bandförmig bandage Bandage bandage Binde (Verbandzeug) bandage Chir Verband* bandage de gypso Gipsverband bandage provisori Notverband bandage: cinctura/bandage herniari Bruchband bandage: cinctura/bandage ventral Leibbinde bandage; facer un ~ bandagieren* bandages (Pl) Verband/stoff,�zeug bandagista Bandagist bandar bandagieren* bandar zubinden (Augen) bandar Chir verbinden bandiera Banner* bandiera Fahne* bandiera Flagge bandiera Panier bandiera (del nave) Schiffsflagge bandiera de signalisation Signalflagge bandiera nigre Trauerfahne bandiera stellate Sternenbanner bandierar: (im)bandierar flaggen bandierola Banderole bandierola Fähnchen* bandierola Transparent (Spruchband) bandierola Wimpel bandierola (de propaganda) Spruchband n banditismo Banditentum bandito Bandit bandito Räuber* (Straßen�) bandito Schnapphahn bandito Strauchdieb banditos (Pl) Raubgesindel bandolera Schulterriemen bandolera Mil Tragriemen* bandolera: mitter in bandolera umhängen (quer über die Schulter) bandolera: portar in bandolera Mil über die Schulter gehängt tragen bandoliera Wehrgehänge baniar bespülen baniar schwemmen (Pferd) baniar vt baden baniar (alique) umspülen baniar se vi baden baniator Gast* (Bade�) baniator Kurgast* (im Badeort) baniator,�a Badegast baniera Badefrau baniera Wanne baniero Badediener banio Bad banio a/de vapor Schwitzbad banio al aere libere Freibad banio complete immersion Vollbad* banio de Überguß aus banio de aere Luftbad* banio de animales Schwemme* banio de aqua salate Salzbad banio de aqua salin Solbad banio de aquas mineral Mineralbad banio de fango Moorbad banio de fango Schlammbad banio de fixage Fixierbad banio de fixage Phot Tonfixierbad banio de mar Seebad banio de pedes Fußbad banio de sol Sonnenbad banio de vapor Dampfbad* banio de virage Phot Tonbad banio ferruginose Stahlbad banio in alveo/baniera Wannenbad banio sulfurose Schwefelbad banio�maria Wasserbad banio: balneo/banio de vapor Sauna banio; prender un ~ ins Bad steigen banios Bad (Ort) banios (Pl) medicinal Heilbad banios public Badeanstalt* bannimento Bann (Verbannung) bannimento Landesverweisung bannimento Verbannung bannimento Verweisung (Hinweis) bannimento Ächtung* bannir bannen (vertreiben) bannir verbannen bannir verfemen bannir verweisen (des Landes) bannir ächten (verbannen) bannir fig verscheuchen bannito Landesverwiesener bannito: bannit/o,�a Verbannt/er,�e banno Acht (Bann) banno Bann banno: publicar/leger le bannos (de maritage) aufbieten (Brautpaar) bannos (Pl) Aushang* (Standesamt) bannos; esser in le ~ aushängen (aufgeboten sein) baptisando Täufling baptisar taufen baptisate: non baptisate ungetauft baptisator Täufer baptismo Kindtaufe baptismo Taufe baptismo de foco Feuertaufe baptismo de urgentia Nottaufe baptismo private Nottaufe baptismo: (ceremonia del) baptismo Taufakt baptismo: (ceremonia del) baptismo Taufhandlung baptista: Sancte Johannes Baptista Johannes der Täufer baptisterio Taufkapelle* bar (E) Bar bar (E) Schanktisch* bar Nachtlokal bar Theke bar: bar/local de degustation (de vinos) Probierstube barba Bart barba (Sg) genal (Bart, Pl) Koteletten Barba Blau Blaubart barba de capro Ziegenbart barba de clave Schlüsselbart barba de mento Kinnbart barba de plure dies Stoppelbart barba genal Backenbart* barba nascente Milchbart* barba plen/complete Vollbart barba rubie Rotbart barba villose Zottelbart barba: barb(ett)a in puncta Spitzbart barba: de barba blanc weißbärtig barba: facer le barba rasieren barba; facer le ~ (ad alicuno) barbieren barba; prender ~ e�n Bart bekommen barba; sin ~ bartlos barbare barbarisch barbare entmenscht barbare unmenschlich barbare unzivilisiert* barbarismo Barbarei barbarismo Sprachwidrigkeit barbarismo Unkultur* barbarismo Unmenschlichkeit barbaritate Barbarei barbaro Barbar barbaro Unmensch Barbarossa Rotbart (der Kaiser) barberia Barbierstube barbero Barbier barbero Friseur barbero Haarschneider* barbetta (quadrate) Stutzbart barbetta: barb(ett)a in puncta Spitzbart barbo Barbe (Fisch) barbute bärtig barca Barke barca Boot* barca Kahn barca a vela Segelboot barca a/de remos Ruderboot* barca de cabotage Küstenfahrzeug barca de merces/carga Lastkahn barca de octo remos Mar Achter barca de passage Fähre* barca de pisca Fischerboot* barca de salvamento Rettungsboot barca canoa a motor Motorboot barca: (im)barca(tion) a duo rematores/remos Zweier (Ruderboot) barca: barc(hett)a Nachen barca: barca/batello remorcator Schleppkahn barca: barca/canoa plicabile/dismontabile Faltboot barca: barca/lancha/navetta a vapor Dampfboot barcarola (I) Gondellied barcarola (I) Schifferlied barcassa Barkasse barcation: (im)barca(tion) a duo rematores/remos Zweier (Ruderboot) barchero Boots/führer,�mann barchero Flußschiffer barchero Kahnführer barchero Schiffer (Bootsmann) barchero (de passage) Fährmann* barchetta: barc(hett)a Nachen bardana Klette bardo Barde barista Barmixer* barmaid (E) Schankfräulein* baroc barock baroco Su Barock barographo Höhenmesser* (Wetter) barometro Barometer barometro Wetterglas barometro m Luftdruckmesser barometro aneroide Aneroidbarometer baron Freiherr baron(essa) Baron(in) baronessa Freifrau baronetto Baronet barra (Sg) (Pl) Gerichtsschranken barra Barre barra Holm* (Turnen) barra Querbaum barra Riegel* (Stange) barra Schranke (Gericht) barra Stab (Metall) barra (de grillia) Gitterstange barra (fixe) Reck barra de direction (Auto) Steuersäule barra de guardaroba Garderobenstange barra de mesura Taktstrich barra de suspension Tragstange barra fixe Querbaum (Turnen) barra transversal Typ Querstrich barra: barra/tasto de spatiamento/spatiatura Zwischenraumtaste barra: levator/barra de commando Flugz Steuerknüppel barra: lingoto/barra de auro Goldbarren barraca Baracke barraca Bretterbude barraca Bude* barraca Hütte (Baracke) barraca (de feria) Schaubude barraca de tiro Schießbude barraca: barraca/posto de mercato Marktbude* barracamento Barackenlager barrage Abdämmung barrage Abriegelung barrage Absperrung* barrage Sperre (Tal, Straße) barrage Sperrung barrage Staudamm* barrage Stauwerk* barrage Wehr* (in Flüssen) barrage Mil Riegelstellung barrage de ballones Ballonsperre barrage de minas Minensperr/e,�gürtel barrage diga de un valle Talsperre barramento Sperre (das Sperren) barrar (Straße) abriegeln barrar abdämmen barrar absperren* barrar sperren (ver�) barrar stauen (Wasser) barrar verlegen (versperren) barrar versetzen (versperren) barrar versperren barrar verstellen (versperren) barrar vertreten (den Weg) barrar zusperren barrar fig verriegeln barrar per arbores abattite verhauen (Weg) barrar: (le) barrar Sperre (das Sperren) barras parallel Barren (Turngerät) barretta: fibula/barretta de decorationes Ordensschnalle barrica de haringos Herings/tonne,�faß barricada Absperrung* barricada Barrikade barricadar absperren* barricadar barrikadieren barricadar verbarrikadieren barricadar verrammeln barricadar zustellen (Tür usw) barriera (Sport) Hürde barriera Bahnschranke barriera Barriere barriera Baum (Schranke) barriera Fallbaum barriera Schlagbaum barriera Schranke barriera Sperrbaum barriera Sperre (Schranke) barriera de filo de ferro Drahtzaun* barriera de jardin Gartenzaun (Holz) barriera de plancas Lattenzaun* barriera del sono Schallgrenze barriera doanal Zollschranke barril Faß (kleineres) barril Gebinde (Böttcherei) barril Stückfaß barrilero Büttner barrilero Faßbinder baryta Min Schwerspat barytono Bariton basalto Basalt* basamento Grundmauer basar basieren basar super (Behauptung usw) stützen auf basar: fundar/basar (se) super (sich) gründen auf basate super an Hand von bascula Brückenwaage bascula Waage (für Wagenlasten) bascula Wippe (Hebebalken) bascula decimal Dezimalwaage bascula public Stadtwaage bascular (vi u. vt) überkippen bascular sich wippen (schaukeln) bascular überschlagen* (Waage) bascular vi kippen bascular: esser instabile/basculante auf der Kippe stehen basculator (frontal, resp. lateral) Kipper (Wagen�) basculo: baston/baculo pastoral Krücke (Krummstab) base Basis base Boden (Grundlage) base Fuß* (Säule) base Grund (�lage) base Grundfläche base Grundlage base Grundstütze base Unterbau (Säulenfuß) base Unterlage base Untersatz base Unterteil base Chem Base base Mil Stützpunkt base aeree Flugstützpunkt base aeree Luftstützpunkt base aeronaval Seeflughafen base de rocchettas Raketenbasis base naval Flottenstützpunkt base naval Marinestation base: base/fundamento juridic Rechtsgrundlage base: esser al base (de) zugrunde liegen base: prender pro base zugrunde legen basia�mano Handkuß basiamano: basia(�)mano Kußhand basiar küssen basiar schmatzen (küssen) basiettar abknutschen* basiettar se fam schnäbeln basio Kuß basio Schmatz basio de Juda Judaskuß basio de mano Handkuß basio: inviar/jectar un basio e�e Kußhand zuwerfen basket�ball (E) Basketball* bassa Rückgang* (Abnahme) bassa Senkung (Preise) bassa Sinken n bassa Sturz (Hdl a.) bassa del cambio Kurssturz bassa: diminution/bassa de impostos Steuersenkung bassa: diminution/bassa de production Produktionsrückgang bassabile: (re)bassabile versenkbar (Möbel� u. Machinenteile) bassar (Kurse usw) abglitschen bassar fallen (Vorhang) bassar herablassen bassar herunterlassen bassar herunterschrauben bassar niederschlagen (Augen, Temperatur) bassar senken (Preis, Stimme, Augen) bassar le oculos die Augen zu Boden schlagen bassar le tono gelindere Saiten aufziehen bassar le tono klein beigeben bassar se sich bücken bassar: (a)bassar dämpfen* (Stimme) bassar: (a)bassar herabsetzen bassar: (a)bassar herunterklappen bassar: (a)bassar heruntermachen bassar: (a)bassar hinunterlassen bassar: (re)bassar versenken bassar: fundar/basar se super fig fußen auf bassar; facer ~ drücken (Preise) basse (flach�) erhaben basse erbärmlich* (gemein) basse flach (niedrig) basse gemein (niedrig) basse gering (niedrig) basse niederträchtig* basse niedrig basse seicht basse tief (Ton) basse tiefstehend (Kultur) basse unter (nieder) basse Adj leise basse Adj nieder basse mar Niedrigwasser basse relievo Flachrelief basse�ventre Unterleib* basse: (in voce) basse gedämpft* (Stimme) basse: ad un precio plus basse darunter, fam drunter (Preis) basse: de basse condition niedrig (Rang) basse: in voce basse mit leiser Stimme basse: le plus basse unterst bassessa Erbärmlichkeit bassessa Gemeinheit bassessa Niedertracht* bassessa Niedrigkeit* bassessa Schuftigkeit bassessa Seichtheit bassetto Teckel bassetto (german) Dachshund bassetto (german) Dackel bassino Becken bassino Kessel (Becken) bassino Wasserbecken bassino carbonifere Kohlenbecken (Bergbau) bassino carbonifere Steinkohlenrevier bassino collectori Sammelbecken (Kanalis.) bassino de carinage Trockendock bassino fluvial un fluvio Stromgebiet bassino (F) de barrage Staubecken bassino; le ~ del Rhodano das Rhonebecken basso Bassist* basso Baß basso Unterteil basso Adv leise basso continue Generalbaß basso: (toto) in basso/fundo zuunterst basso: a basso herab basso: a basso hernieder basso: a basso hinunter basso: a basso Adv nieder basso: a basso ille! herunter mit ihm! basso: a basso le traitores nieder mit den Verrätern basso: a/in basso herunter basso: a/in basso hinab; s.a. hinunter, herab, herunter basso: a/verso basso nach unten basso: a/verso basso/infra untenhin basso: de alto a basso von oben bis unten basso: in basso herab basso: in basso unten basso: in basso de unterhalb basso: le scalas a basso die Treppe hinunter basso: parlar basso voce basse leise sprechen basso: plus in/a basso darunter, fam drunter (weiter unten) basso; (per) ibi/illac a ~ dahinunter basso; (voce de) ~ Baßstimme basso; a ~ abwärts basso; a/in ~ danieder basso; in ~ darunter, fam drunter basso; ir/vader a ~ absinken basson Baßhorn* basta (+ Inf.) man braucht nur zu basta assi dabei hat es sein Bewenden basta! basta! basta! genug! basta: a me basta es ist mir über (zuviel) bastante auskömmlich bastante ausreichend bastante genug* bastante hinlänglich bastante ziemlich viel bastante zureichend bastante Adv reichlich, reichhaltig bastante fig ordentlich bastante cocte/cocite Adj gar (Speise) bastante: bastante/assatis belle ganz schön bastante; haber ~ con ausreichen mit bastantia: a bastantia Adv reichlich, reichhaltig bastantia; a ~ ausreichend bastar auslangen (ausreichen) bastar ausreichen bastar genügen bastar reichen (genügen) bastar zulangen (genügen) bastar vi langen (ausreichen) bastar vi vorhalten (gegenhalten) bastar vi zureichen bastar: plus que basta/assatis übergenug bastardar abarten bastarde Adj zwitterhaft bastardia Zwitterbildung bastardo Bastard* bastardo Blendling* bastardo Zwitter bastilia Zwingburg Bastille (F) Hist Zwingburg bastion Bastei bastion Bollwerk* bastion Festungswall basto Packsattel* basto Sattel (Pack�) basto Saumsattel basto Tragsattel basto: poner le basto satteln (Saumtiere) baston (Sport) Schlagholz baston Knüppel baston Pritsche* (des Harlekins) baston Prügel (Stock) baston Spazierstock baston Stab baston Stange (Stock) baston Stecken m baston Stock baston (de director de orchestra) Taktstock* baston alpin ferrate Alpenstock baston battente (de campana) Bengel* (e�r Glocke) (Stock) baston de biliardo Billardstock baston de cannella Zimtstange baston de cera de sigillatura lacca a sigillar Siegellackstange baston de hockey Hockeyschläger baston de marechal (F) Marschallstab* baston de mendico/mendicante Bettelstab baston de montania Bergstock* baston de ski Schistock baston de viagiator Wanderstab baston episcopal Bischofsstab baston nodose Knotenstock baston pastoral Hirtenstab baston pastoral Schäferstab baston virga indicator(i) Zeigestock baston: baston(etto) de tambur Trommel/schlegel,�stock baston: baston/baculo pastoral Krücke (Krummstab) baston: baston/baculo pastoral Krummstab baston: baston/pala de golf Golf/keule,�schläger bastonada (Sg) Stockschläge bastonada e�e Tracht Prügel bastonada Tracht Prügel bastonar durchhauen (prügeln) bastonar durchprügeln bastonar prügeln bastonar verhauen bastonar verkeilen (fam verprügeln) bastonar vermöbeln* (verhauen) bastonar verprügeln bastonar verwichsen (prügeln) bastonar fig die Haut Fell versohlen bastonetto Schlegel (Trommel�) bastonetto: baston(etto) de tambur Trommel/schlegel,�stock batata Batate batata süße Kartoffel batellero Kahnführer batellero Schiffer (Bootsmann) batello Kahn batello de cursa Rennboot batello: barca/batello remorcator Schleppkahn batello: batello/vapor a rotas Raddampfer bathyscapho Tauchboot (zur Erforschung der Meerestiefen) batista Batist battalia Schlacht (bei: de); battalia campal Feldschlacht battalia de flores Blumenkorso battalia de incirculamento Kesselschlacht battalia defensive Abwehrschlacht battalia naval Seeschlacht battalia: combatto/battalia simulate/fingite Scheingefecht battalia: dar battalia (presso) e�e Schlacht liefern (bei) battalia: rangiar in battalia in Schlachtordnung aufstellen battaliator Raufbold* battaliatori kampfbegierig battalion Bataillon batte�ovos Schaumschläger batte�palo Ramm/bär,�bock battente Flügel (Tür�, Fenster�) battente Klöppel (Glocke) battente Schwengel* (Glocke) battente de campana Glockenschwengel battente: battente/ala (de fenestra) Fensterflügel battente: valva/battente (de porta) Türflügel batter (schlagen) abhauen batter abklopfen* batter anrühren (Eier) batter anschlagen* batter ausklopfen batter bleuen* batter einrühren (Eier) batter klatschen batter klopfen batter münzen batter pochen (Herz) batter prügeln batter rühren (Trommel) batter schlagen batter schlagen (Herz) batter vermöbeln* (verhauen) batter verwichsen (prügeln) batter wichsen (prügeln) batter (al porta) anklopfen* (an die Tür) batter (al porta) anpochen batter (con le molinetto) quirlen batter (le ferro) hämmern batter a/per punctos (Sport) auspunkten batter con le pede stampfen* (mit dem Fuße) batter con le pede(s) aufstampfen batter le clara (Eier) zu Schnee schlagen batter le manos mit den Händen klatschen batter le palpebras mit den Wimpern zucken batter le palpebras zuzwinkern batter le timbal pauken batter se sich raufen batter se a/in duello (con) sich duellieren (mit) batter un record (A) (de tempore) (Sport) unterbieten batter: colpar/batter alicuno auf j�n losschlagen batter: on batte al porta es klopft batter: preste a batter se schlagfertig batteria Mil Batterie batteria Mus Schlagzeug batteria (de calefaction) del filamentos Heizbatterie batteria (electric) Elektr Batterie batteria costari Küstenbatterie batteria costari Strandbatterie batteria de accu(mulatores) Akkumulatorenbatterie batteria de tension anodic Anodenbatterie batteria: pila/batteria de reserva Ersatzbatterie* batteria: poner in ~ Mil abprotzen battimento Schlag (Herzklopfen) battimento Su pochen battimento con le pede Stampfen n battimento de manos Händeklatschen battimento del corde Herzschlag (Schlagen) battita Streifjagd* battita Treiben* (Jagd) battita Treibjagd battita (circular, in circulo) (Jagd) Kesseltreiben battite Adj betreten* (Weg) battitor Ausklopfer* battitor Klopfer battitor Schlegel battitor Schläger (Raufbold) battitor Treiber (Jagd) battitor (de clara) Schneeschläger battitor de claras Schaumschläger baubau! wauwau! bauxite Bauxit bava (ISpPF) Geifer bavar geifern bavetta Latz (Sabber�, Schlabber�) bayonetta Bajonett bayonetta Seitengewehr bazar Basar Beantwortung (a) responsa beate glückselig beate selig beate überselig beate Rel holdselig beatificante seligmachend beatificar selig sprechen beatificar seligsprechen beatification Seligsprechung beatitude Seligkeit beatitude Rel Glückseligkeit beatitudes Pl (Bibel) Seligpreisungen becassa Bekasse* becassa: bec©assa (Ornith.) Waldschnepfe* becassina Bekassine* beccar anpicken beccar aufpicken beccar hacken (Vögel) beccar picken (Vogel) beccar (se) schnäbeln beccassa Schnepfe* (Wald�) beccassa: bec©assa (Ornith.) Waldschnepfe* beccassina Schnepfe* (Sumpf�) beccassina Sumpfschnepfe* beccata Schnabelvoll beccatorio Trinknapf (Vogelnäpfchen) beccatorio Vogelnapf becchetto Schnäbelchen becco Ausguß* (Tülle) becco Schnabel becco Tülle (Gießröhre) becco Techn Düse* becco (de gas) (Gas�) Brenner* becco de ciconia Storchschnabel becco de gas Gasbrenner becco economic Sparbrenner becco jalne Gelbschnabel becco jalne Grünschnabel becco soldator(i) Schweißbrenner becco: aperir a colpos de becco aufpicken (öffnen) becco: claude le becco! fam halt die Schnauze! becco: clauder le becco das Maul halten becco: clauder le becco ad alicuno j�m das Maul stopfen bechic hustenstillend bedello Hausmeister* (Pedell) bedello Hauswart (Schule, Kirche) bedello Kirchendiener bedello Pedell bedello Schuldiener bedello Universitätsdiener beduin Beduine* beduin beduinisch beefsteak (E) Beefsteak* beefsteak (E) de filet (F) Filetbeefsteak* beefsteak (E) inrolate Roulade* begonia Bot Begonie behacken* (Baum) emundar belar fam plärren* belemnite Geol Donnerkeil bella Schöne f Bella; le ~ dormiente del bosco Dornröschen* (im Märchen) belladonna: (atropa) belladonna Tollkirsche belle formschön belle hübsch belle schön belle litteras (Pl) schöngeistige Literatur belle litteras schöne Literatur belle: il face belle/bon temperie/tempore es ist schönes Wetter belle: lo belle Schöne n belle: non/pauco belle unschön belle: tu ha facite un belle travalio da hast du was Schönes angerichtet/angestellt belle; lo plus ~ de toto das allerschönste belletrista Belletrist belletristic belletristisch belletristica Belletristik bellette artig (niedl.) bellette hübsch bellicista Kriegshetzer bellicose kampflustig bellicose kriegerisch bellicose kriegslustig bellicose streit/süchtig,�lustig* bellicose streitbar* bellicose: monstrar se bellicose mit dem Säbel rasseln bellicositate Streitlust belligerente kriegführend bellissime bildhübsch bellissime bildschön bellissime wunderschön bello: bello/guerra a duo frontes bifrontal Zweifrontenkrieg bello: facer le bello (Hund) schön machen bello: le bello Schöne m beltate Schöne f beltate Schönheit belvedere (I) Aussichtsturm bemolle B be (Vorzeichen) bemolle Mus Fes ben (vor Adj. u. Adv.) ganz ben füglich (wohl) ben Gutes ben halt ben Vermögen (Besitz) ben Adv gar ben Adv gut ben Adv hübsch ben Adv recht ben Adv schön ben Adv wohl ben de familia Stammgut ben del corona Krongut ben public die öffentliche Wohlfahrt ben public Gemeingut ben public Gesamtwohl ben public Staatswohl ben public/commun Gemeinwohl ben que obgleich ben que obschon ben que obwohl ben que wenn auch* ben que wiewohl ben que Bw trotzdem (obwohl) ben que Bw Präp ungeachtet ben que ille non es ric, ille face.. wenn/ob er gleich* nicht reich ist, so tut er doch.. ben, ben! schon gut! ben: (le) ben Wohl n ben: (le) ben n Gut ben: ben! na! ben: ben(es) mobile Fahrnis ben: ben, ben! schon gut! ben: ben, e como! na und ob! ben: de ben in melio immer besser ben: e ben! nun (Ausruf) ben: e ben! nun wohl! ben: facer bono/ben Gutes tun ben: io lo crede ben das glaube ich gern(e) ben: pro le ben (de) zu Nutz und Frommen ben: proprietate/ben commun Gemeingut ben; le ~ best* (Wohl) ben; lo ~ best* (Wohl) benannt benennen benebelt fam sich benebeln benedicer einsegnen benedicer einweihen (Fahnen usw) benedicer segnen benedicer weihen benedicte segensreich benedictin Adj Benediktiner� benedictin/o,�a Benediktiner,�in benediction Einsegnung benediction Einweihung benediction Segen benediction Segnung benediction Weihe (Segnung) benediction del bandiera(s) Fahnenweihe* benediction nuptial (Rel a.) Trauung benediction: (impartition del) benediction Segenerteilung benediction: dar/impartir le benediction (a) segnen benedictor Segenspender benefacer wohltun (Gutes tun) benefactor Wohltäter benefactor: benefact/or,�rice Gönner,�in (Wohltäter,�in) benefactrice: benefact/or,�rice Gönner,�in (Wohltäter,�in) benefic ersprießlich (heilsam) benefic segensreich benefic wohltuend beneficente wohltätig beneficentia Wohlfahrt (�spflege) beneficentia Wohlfahrtspflege beneficentia Wohltätigkeit beneficiar alicuno de alique j�n mit et. bedenken* beneficiario Nutznießer beneficiario Pfründner beneficiario Remittent beneficiario: beneficiari/o,�a de un renta social Sozialrentner,�in beneficio Nutzung (Ertrag) beneficio Pfründe beneficio Wohltat beneficio Hdl Gewinn beneficio Hdl Nutzen beneficio Hdl Verdienst beneficio nette Reingewinn beneficio; al ~ del povres zum besten der Armen benes (Pl) Besitz* benes (Pl) Gut (Besitz) benes (Pl) Hab(e) Hab und Gut benes (Pl) (immobile) Grund und Boden benes (Pl) hereditari Erbmasse benes (Pl) immobile unbewegliches Besitztum, Besitzung benes (Pl) immobile unbewegliches Gut benes (Pl) mobile bewegliches Besitztum, Besitzung benes (Pl) mobile fahrende Habe benes de consumption/consumo Pl Verbrauchsgüter benes de fortuna Pl Glücksgüter benes immobile liegende Güter benes mobile Pl Mobilien benes real Pl Liegenschaft(en) benes rural Pl Ländereien benes/merces de consumo Pl Gebrauchsgüter benes: ben(es) mobile Fahrnis benes; sin ~ besitzlos* benesser Wohl n benesser Wohl/befinden,�behagen benesser wohlergehen benesser Wohlsein benevole huld/reich,�voll benevole: pauco benevole/benevolente ungnädig benevolente gütig (wohlwollend) benevolente leutselig (wohlwollend) benevolente wohlwollend benevolente Adj gewogen benevolente (pro) geneigt (wohlwollend) benevolente: pauco benevole/benevolente ungnädig benevolentia Entgegenkommen benevolentia Geneigtheit benevolentia Gewogenheit benevolentia Huld benevolentia Leutseligkeit benevolentia Wohlwollen benformate vollschlank benigne gelind(e)* (gutartig) benigne gutartig benigne herzensgut benigne Med gutartig benignitate Gutartigkeit benissimo ganz recht benque: benque/quanquam wenn/gleich,�schon* bentosto demnächst bentosto: a (revider) bentosto auf baldiges Wiedersehen benvenita Willkomm(en) benvenita Su Bewillkommnen benvenita: dar le benvenita ad alicuno j�n willkommen heißen benvenita; dar (le) ~ a bewillkommnen benvenite Adj willkommen benvenite: dar le benvenite ad alicuno j�n willkommen heißen benvenito: sia le benvenito,�a! seien Sie willkommen! benzina Benzin benzina fam Sprit benzina: prender benzina/gasolina; facer le pleno tanken benzol Benzol bequadro Mus Auflösungszeichen bereden et. parlar de, discuter berillate bebrillt berillero Brillenmacher berillos (Pl) Augenglas* (Brille) berillos (Pl) Brille berillos (Pl) Glas (Brille) berillos (Pl) con manico Stielbrille berillos (Pl) solar sol Sonnenbrille berillos a le nive Schneebrille berillos de automobilista Autobrille berillos de scalia Hornbrille berillos protective Schutzbrille berillos; un par de ~ e�e Brille berlin: Grande Berlin Groß�Berlin berretta Barett* berretto Barett* (Baskenmütze) berretto (basc) Baskenmütze besonia; lo que io ~ mein Bedarf besoniar benötigen besoniar brauchen (nötig haben) besoniar et. vonnöten haben besonio Bedarf besonio Bedürfnis besonio Not (Bedürfnis) besonio Notdurft besonio vital Lebensbedürfnis besonio: besonio/desiro de imponer valer se Geltungsbedürfnis* besonio: haber besonio de et. nötig haben besonio: haber besonio de et. vonnöten haben besonio: io ha besonio de alique mir tut et. Not besonio: secundo besonio erforderlichen Falles besonio; haber ~ (de) bedürfen besonio; haber ~ de benötigen besonio; haber ~ de brauchen (nötig haben) besonios: facer su necessitates/besonios s�e Notdurft verrichten besonios; secundo le ~ nach Bedarf besoniose de reposo ruhebedürftig besoniose notleidend besoniose de protection schutzbedürftig besonioso: besonios/o,�a Notleidend/er,�e bestia Tier (Ggs. Mensch) bestia Vieh (Tier) bestia (feroce) Bestie* bestia (feroce) Biest bestia de carga Saumtier bestia de guida Leittier bestia feroce preda Raubtier bestia: bestia/animal de tiro Zugtier* bestia: cavallo/bestia de carga Last/pferd,�tier bestial bestialisch* bestial Vieh bestial viehisch bestial fig tierisch bestial bovin/cornate Rindvieh bestial cornute Hornvieh bestial de macello Schlachtvieh bestial ingrassiate ingrassiamento Mastvieh bestial minute Kleinvieh bestial: elevar bestial Vieh halten bestial: grosse bestial Großvieh bestialitate Bestialität* bestias: animales/bestias de tiro Pl Zugvieh* beta Bot Bete* beta (vulgar) Bot Mangold* beta de forrage Futterrübe beta de sucro Zuckerrübe beta�rapa Runkelrübe betarapa rote Beete* betarapa rote Rübe beton Beton beton: beton/cemento armate Eisenbeton betonage Betonieren betonar betonieren betoniera Betonmaschine betoniera Mischmaschine (Beton�) betula Birke betulacee birkenartig betuleto Birkenhain bi� zwei in Zssgn. bi� zwie� biarticulate Zool zweiglied(e)rig biatomic (scient.) zweiatomig biaxial (a. Math, Motor) zweiachsig bibasic Chem zweibasisch biber genießen (Getränk) biber trinken biber (copiosemente) zechen biber al sanitate de alicuno zutrinken* biber con (le) alteres mittrinken biber toto austrinken* biber mangiar ruitosemente vi schlürfen biber: (le) biber Trinken n biber: (le) biber troppo fam Suff* biber: biber/potar multo como un foramine saufen biber: dar a biber (a) Pers tränken biber: le mangiar biber Genuß* (Speise und Trank) biber: oblidar per biber vertrinken (Sorgen) biber: qui pote biber multo trinkfest biberage Gebräu* (Getränk) biberage Getränk biberage Trank biberage Trunk biberage, bibitura deliciose/delectabile Labetrunk biberage: bibita/biberage/bibitura dissetante/refrescante Erquickungstrank biberage: mal biberage fam Gesöff biberia Kneiperei biberon (F) Flasche (Saug�) biberon (F) Milchflasche (für den Säugling) biberon (F) Sauger (Flasche) biberon (F) Saugflasche biberon: elevar/allactar con le biberon aufpäppeln* bibettar nippen bibibile genießbar (Getränk) bibibile trinkbar bibita Getränk bibita Trunk bibita alcoholic (Getränk) Alkohol bibita: biberage, bibitura deliciose/delectabile Labetrunk bibita: bibita/biberage/bibitura dissetante/refrescante Erquickungstrank bibita: bibitas/liquores alcoholic Spirituosen bibita: expender in bibitas vertrinken bibitor Kneipbruder bibitor Trinker bibitor Zechbruder* bibitor Zecher* bibitor de aqua de vita (E), liquores Schnaps/säufer,�trinker bibitor inveterate habitual Gewohnheitstrinker bibitor: bibit/or,�rice Säufer,�in bibitura Gebräu* (Getränk) bibitura Getränk bibitura Trank bibitura Trunk bibitura fam Suff* bibitura: biberage, bibitura deliciose/delectabile Labetrunk bibitura: bibita/biberage/bibitura dissetante/refrescante Erquickungstrank Biblia Bibel biblic biblisch bibliographia Bibliographie bibliographia Bücherkunde bibliographia Pl Literaturangaben bibliographic bibliographisch bibliomano Büchernarr bibliomano fig Bücherwurm* bibliophilo Bücherfreund bibliotheca Bibliothek bibliotheca Bücher/sammlung,�schrank bibliotheca Bücherei bibliotheca Schrank* (Bücher�) bibliotheca circulante Wanderbibliothek bibliotheca circulante/public Leih/bibliothek,�bücherei bibliotheca manual Handbücherei bibliotheca municipal Stadtbibliothek bibliotheca popular Volksbibliothek bibliotheca universitari Universitätsbibliothek bibliothecari/o,�a Bibliothekar,�in biblista Bibelkenner* bibon Trinkbruder bibon Trinker (Säufer) bibule berauscht (gerne trinkend) bibule dem Trunk ergeben bibulo Kneipbruder bibulo Trinkbruder bibulo Trinker (Säufer) bibulo Trunkenbold* bibulo: bibul/o,�a Säufer,�in bicameralismo: bicamer(al)ismo Pol Zweikammersystem bicamerismo: bicamer(al)ismo Pol Zweikammersystem bicapsular Bot zweikapselig bicarbonato de soda doppeltkohlensaures Natron bicarbonato de sodium doppeltkohlensaueres Natron bicarietto Schnapsglas bicario Becher bicario Trinkbecher bicellular zweizellig bicentena: (un) bicentena/duocentena (de) zweihundert (etwa zweihundert) bicentenario Zweihundertjahrfeier bicentennal Zweihundertjahrfeier bicentennal zweihundertjährig (Dauer, Wiederkehr a.) bicentenne zweihundertjährig (Alter) bicentennio Zweihundertjahreszeit(raum) bicephale zweiköpfig bichromia Typ Zweifarbendruck bicifrate: bicifr(at)e zweistellig bicifre: bicifr(at)e zweistellig bicipital (Herald.) (a. Anat) zweiköpfig bicipite (Herald.) (a. Anat) zweiköpfig bicipite Bizeps biclassate: biclass(at)e zweiklassig biclasse: biclass(at)e zweiklassig biclinio Zweisitzer (Hist Speisesofa) bicolor zweifarbig bicolumnate: bicolumn(at)e (Journ.) zweispaltig bicolumne: bicolumn(at)e (Journ.) zweispaltig bicorne: bicorn(ut)e zweihörnig bicorne: bicorn(ut)e zweispitzig bicorno Zweispitz bicornute: bicorn(ut)e zweihörnig bicornute: bicorn(ut)e zweispitzig bicorporal zweileibig bicorporate: bicorpor(at)e zweileibig bicorpore: bicorpor(at)e zweileibig bicorporee zweileibig bicuspide zweispitzig bicuspide zweizipfelig bicyclar radeln bicycletta Fahrrad bicycletta Rad (Fahrrad) bicycletta Zweirad bicycletta: bicyclo/bicycletta de tres sedes Dreisitzer (Fahrrad) bicycletta: ir a bicycletta radeln bicyclo (Hist Hochrad) Zweirad bicyclo con micromotor Moped* bicyclo: bicyclo/bicycletta de tres sedes Dreisitzer (Fahrrad) bicylindric zweizylindrisch bidental zwei/zackig,�zähnig bidente zwei/zackig,�zähnig bidigital zweifing(e)rig bidigitate: bidigi(ta)te zweifing(e)rig bidigite: bidigi(ta)te zweifing(e)rig bidimensional zweidimensional bidon Feldflasche bidon Kanister* bidon Kanne (Benzin�) bidon Tank (Behälter) bidon (a lacte) Milchkanne (aus Metall) bidon a petroleo Petroleumkanne bidon de oleo Ölkanne (Kanister) biduan zweitägig biella Führungsstange* (Kurbelstange) biella Kurbelstange biella Pleuelstange biella Schubstange biella Triebstange biella de piston Kolbenstange biennal zweijährig (Dauer, Fest, Wiederkehr a.) bienne zweijährig (Alter) biennio zweijährig (zweijähriger Zeitraum, Jahrzweit) bifide Bot zweispaltig bifilar zweifädig bifilar Techn zweiadrig biflor zwei/blumig,�blütig bifoliate zweiblätt(e)rig biforme zweiformig biformitate Zweiformigkeit bifronte zweigesichtig bifurcar (Wege) abzweigen bifurcar: (bi)furcar se sich gabelförmig teilen bifurcar: (bi)furcar se sich gabeln bifurcate Bot zwei/zackig,�zähnig bifurcate Bot zweispaltig bifurcation Abzweigung bifurcation Gabelung bifurcation Scheideweg* bifurcation Straßengabel* bifurcation Wegkreuzung bifurcation Zwiesel (= Gabelung) biga Hist Zweigespann biga Hist Zweispänner/Zweigespann bigamia Bigamie bigamia Doppelehe bigamo Bigamist bigate: bijug(at)e Hist zweispännig bigemine Med zweischlägig bigeminia Zweischlägigkeit bigot Betbruder* bigot bigott bigot Mucker* bigot(e) frömmelnd bigota Betschwester bigota: bigot/o,�a Frömmler,�in bigoteria Bigotterie bigoteria Frömmelei bigoteria Mucker/ei,�tum bigoto: bigot/o,�a Frömmler,�in bigradual zweistufig bigraduate zweistufig bigranular zweikörnig bigranulate zweikörnig bihebdomadari zweimalwöchentlich bijugate: bijug(at)e Hist zweispännig bikini Bikini (Badeanzug) bilabial zweilippig bilabiate zweilippig bilateral zweiseitig bilateral Adj doppelseitig bile Galle biliardo Billard biliardo; jocar al ~ Billard spielen bilibral zweipfündig bilibre zweipfündig bilicio Zwil(li)ch bilinee Eisenb zweigleisig bilingual zweisprachig bilingue doppelsprachig bilingue zweisprachig billet Fahrkarte billet Fahrschein billet Karte (Eintritts�, Fahr�) billet Kärtchen billet Schein (Fahr�) billet Zettel* billet (de banca) Schein (Geld�) billet blanc del lotteria (I) fig Niete* billet circular Rundreisefahrkarte billet de allogi(ament)o Quartierschein billet de avion Flugkarte billet de banca Banknote billet de cinque marcos Fünfmarkschein billet de correspondentia Umsteige/fahrschein,�karte billet de entrata Eintrittskarte billet de ir e retro/retorno Rückfahr/karte,�schein billet de lotteria Los (Lotterie�) billet de lotteria Lotterielos billet de station/platteforma Bahnsteigkarte billet de theatro/entrata Theaterkarte billet del jornata Tagesbillet billet gratuite favor Freibillet billet gratuite favor Freikarte billet perdente fig Niete* billet (E) pro (un) sede reservate Platzkarte billet(to) Billett billet: (parve) billet/message secrete Kassiber billet: billet/nota (de banca) Geldschein billet: billet/permisso de (libere) passage Passierschein billet: carta/billet de entrata Einlaßkarte billet: ticket (E) billet de bagages Gepäckschein billeteria Fahrkartenschalter billeteria Kasse (Billetschalter) billeteria Schalter* (Fenster) billeteria (del theatro) Theaterkasse billion Billion (1 mit 12 Nullen) billion Milliarde bilobate: bilob(at)e zweilappig bilobe: bilob(at)e zweilappig bilocular Bot zweifächerig bimane (scient.) zweihändig bimbam bimbam bimembrate: bimembr(at)e zweiglied(e)rig bimembre: bimembr(at)e zweiglied(e)rig bimensual halbmonatlich* bimensual zweimalmonatlich bimestral zweimonat/ig,�lich bimestre Zweimonatszeit(raum) bin Adj zwei bina: (un) bina Su zwei (Gruppe von zwei) binage (Agr.) Zwiebrache binar (le agro(s) campo: campo(s) terra, vinia) zwiebrachen bination (Agr.) Zwiebrache binato Zwilling binatura (Agr.) Zwiebrache binaural zweiohrig binocte zweinächtig binoctial zweinächtig binoctio zweinächtig ((Dauer von) zwei Nächte(n)) binocular: bi(n)ocular zweiäugig binoculo Augenglas* (für beide Augen) binoculo Lorgnette* binoculo Opern/glas,�gucker binoculo (de campania) Feldstecher binoculo (pro distantia) Fernglas binoculo nasal; (F) Klemmer* binoculo prismatic Prismen(fern)glas binome: binomin(at)e zweinamig binomie Math zweiglied(e)rig binominate: binomin(at)e zweinamig binuclear zweikernig biochimia Biochemie biogenetic erbbiologisch biographia Biographie biographia Lebensbeschreibung biographia Lebensgeschichte biographic biographisch biographo Biograph biologia Biologie biologista Biologe biologo Biologe biophile lebensfreundlich biophobe lebensfeindlich biophobia Lebensfeindlichkeit biopsia Med Abstrich* bipartismo: biparti(ti)smo Zweiparteiensystem bipartitari: systema bipartitari/bipartitic Zweiparteiensystem bipartite zweigeteilt bipartite zweiseitig bipartite zweiteilig bipartitic: systema bipartitari/bipartitic Zweiparteiensystem bipartition Zweiteilung bipartitismo: biparti(ti)smo Zweiparteiensystem bipedal Bot zweischuhig bipede Zweibein bipede zweibeinig bipenne Hist zweischneidig bipetale zweiblätt(e)rig biphasic Elektr zweiphasig biplano Flugz Doppeldecker biplano Flugz Zweidecker bipolar doppelpolig bipolar zweipolig bipontin Adj Zweibrück(en)/er,�in bipontino: Bipontin/o,�a Zweibrück(en)/er,�in Bipontio Geogr Zweibrücken biposto (Flugz, Auto) Zweisitzer bipuncate: bi(s)punctate zweizinkig bira (Bier) Bräu bira Bier* bira Gebräu* (Bier) bira blanc pallide Weißbier bira clar helles Bier bira clar helles Bier* bira de conserva Lagerbier bira de malt Malzbier* bira imbottiliate bottilia Flaschenbier bira legier Dünnbier bira obscur Braunbier* bira obscur dunkeles Bier bira obscur dunkles Bier* bira obscur e multo forte Bockbier* birailate = ei Eisenb zweigleisig bireme (Hist Zweiruderer) Zweier bireme zweiruderig bireria Bierbrauerei* bireria Bierwirtschaft bireria Brauerei, Brauhaus bireria Bräu (Gebäude) bireria Trinkstube (Bier) bireria popular fam Schwemme* bireria solite/habitual Stammkneipe birero Bierbrauer* birero Brauer* birotate: birot(at)e zweiräd(e)rig birote: birot(at)e zweiräd(e)rig birreto Kappe (Barett) birreto: cappello/birreto de cardinal Kardinalshut bis zweimal bis Theat nochmal(s) bis! bis! (Ausruf) (= zweimal) bisava Urgroßmutter* bisavo Urgroßvater* bisavo: bisav/o,�a Urahn,�e* bisavos Urgroßeltern bisbarrate Mus zweigestrichen bischroma (o. fusa) Zweiunddreißigstelnote biscocto Zwieback biscuit Biskuit biscuit Keks* biscuit Zwieback (a. ceram.) biscuit de mar Schiffszwieback* biscuit pro canes Hundekuchen biscuiteria Biskuithandlung biscuites (Pl) Gebäck* (trockenes) bisecar halbieren bisection Zweiteilung bisectrice winkelhalbierende bisectrice: bis(s)ectrice Halbierungslinie bisegmentation Zweiteilung bisellage Schleifung bisellar schleifen* (Glas) bisellate schrägkantig bisello Schrägkante biseptimanal zweiwöch/ig,�lich bisexual zweigeschlechtig bismuth Wismut bisnepote: bisnepot/e,�a Urenkel,�in* bison Bison bison Wisent bisonte Bison bisonte Wisent bispunctate: bi(s)punctate zweizinkig bissectrice: bis(s)ectrice Halbierungslinie bisturi Chir Schnäpper* bisulce zweihufig bisulce: animal/bestia bisulce Zool Zweihufer bisulco Zool Zweihufer bisyllabe zweisilbig bisyllabic zweisilbig bisyllabo Zweisilber bitaliante zweischneidig bithee Adj Zweigötterei bitheismo Zweigötterei bitheistic Adj Zweigötterei bitumine Asphalt bitumine Erdharz* bitumine Erdpech* bivac(o) Biwak bivac(o) Feldlager bivacar biwakieren bivacar Mil lagern bivak Biwak bivalente wertig (zwei�) bivalente zweiwertig bivalentia Zweiwertigkeit bivalve zweiklappig bivie zweibahnig bivoc: bivoc(al) zweistimmig bivocal: bivoc(al) zweistimmig bizarre absonderlich bizarre auffallend, auffällig* (seltsam) bizarre bizarr bizarre launenhaft (wunderlich) bizarre schrullenhaft bizarre seltsam (wunderlich) bizarre sonderbar (seltsam) bizarre verschroben bizarre verzwickt* (seltsam) bizarre wunderlich bizarria Absonderlichkeit bizarria Seltsamkeit bizarria Sonderbarkeit bizarria Verschrobenheit bizarria Verzwicktheit bizarria Wunderlichkeit bizonal zweizonal blanc blank* (Waffe) blanc unbeschrieben blanc ungereimt (Verse) blanc weiß blanc como le creta kreidebleich blanc como le nive schlohweiß blanc como nive schneeweiß blanc�manger (F) Kochk Flammeri* blanc: in blanc leer (unbeschrieben) Blanca�Nive Schneewittchen blancastre weißlich blancheria Weißzeug blanchimento Bleich/prozeß,�verfahren blanchir weiß machen blanchir weißen blanchir (se) bleichen blanchir con (lacte de) calce tünchen blanchir con lacte de calce weißen (tünchen) blanchite: non blanchite ungebleicht blanco Weiße n blanco de Meudon/Espania Schlämmkreide blanco de ovo Weiße (im Ei) blanco opac Deckweiß blanco: blanco,�a Pers Weiß/er,�e blanco: in blanco offen (Giro) blanco: in blanco unbeschrieben blanco: vestite de blanco weiß gekleidet blanco; in ~ in blanko blancor Weiße f blande mürbe blandir schmeicheln blanditor: blandit/or,�rice Schmeichler,�in blasar abstumpfen* (übersättigen) blasma; jectar un ~ super blamieren blasmabile tadelhaft blasmabile tadelswert blasmabile verwerflich blasmar ahnden (tadeln) blasmar rügen blasmar tadeln blasmar: criticar/blasmar alicuno fig j�m et. am Zeuge flicken blasmar: non poter blasmar alicuno pro alique j�m et. nicht verdenken* können blasmate: non blasmate ungerügt blasmator Tadler blasmo Ahndung* blasmo Rüge blasmo Tadel blasmo Vorwurf (Tadel) blasmo: sin reproche/blasmo unbescholten* blason Wappen blason Wappenschild blasphamatrice: blasphemat/or,�rice Gottesläster/er,�in blasphemar fluchen blasphemar Rel lästern blasphemator Rel Lästerer blasphemator: blasphemat/or,�rice Gottesläster/er,�in blasphemator: blasphemat/or,�rice Rel Spötter,�in blasphemia Fluch (Lästerung) blasphemia Gefluche blasphemia Gotteslästerung blasphemia Kraftausdruck (im schlechten Sinn) blasphemia Kraftwort (Lästerung) blasphemia Lästerung blatta Kakerlak(e) (Insekt: Schabe) blatta Schabe blatta Zool Schwabe f (= Schabe) blau blau blau Bläue* blau (de lixivia) Waschblau blau de aciero stahlblau blau de ultramar ultramarin blau grisastre graublau blau marin mar marineblau blau: azur/blau obscur dunkelblau blau: blau/azur clar hellblau blau; esser (resp. devenir) ~ blauen* blau; facer ~ bläuen blauastre bläulich blauir bläuen (Wäsche) blenda Min Blende blennorrhea Med Schleimfluß blepharitis (Pl �ites) Augenlidentzündung blesamento Stammeln n blesamento Stotterei blesamento n Lallen blesante Adv stockend blesar lallen blesar lispeln blesar stammeln (stottern) blesar stottern blese stotterig blese: esser blese stottern blesitate Stotterei bleso Stammler bleso: bles/o,�a Stotterer,�in blindage Abschirmung blindage Beplattung blindage Panzerung blindar beplatten (panzern) blindar panzern blindar Techn abschirmen blindate gepanzert blocada Blockade blocada Sperre (Blockade) blocada Mar Sperrung blocada del fame Hungerblockade blocage Abriegelung blocage Feststellung blocage del salarios Lohnstop blocar (Hafen) absperren* blocar (Straße) abriegeln blocar blockieren blocar feststellen (Maschine) blocar sperren (Hafen, Konto) blocar verstellen (versperren) blocar se Techn sich festfressen blockhaus (D) Blockhaus bloco Block (a. Häuser�, Schreib�) bloco (de ligno) Scheit bloco (de scriber) Schreibblock bloco de carnifice/execution Richtblock bloco de disfoliar Abreißblock* bloco de domos/casas Häuserblock bloco de freno Brems/schuh*,�klotz bloco de hachamento Hackblock* bloco de hachamento Hauklotz* bloco de hachamento/hachar Hackklotz* bloco de ligno Holzklotz bloco de notas Notizblock bloco de papiro Schreibblock bloco de papiro pro designar Zeichenblock bloco de querco Knast* (Eichenklotz) bloco de rocca Felsblock bloco�cylindro(s) Zylinderblock bloco: in bloco Ganze(s) (in Bausch u. Bogen) bloco: rocca/bloco erratic Findling (Stein) bloco; in ~ in Bausch und Bogen blonda Blondine* blonde blond* blonde cinerate aschblond blondino Flachskopf bluff (E) Bluff* bluff (E) Flunkerei bluffar bluffen bluffar flunkern bluffar fig kohlen* bluffator Bluffer blusa Bluse blusa Kittel blusa de capillero usw Frisiermantel* blusa de trainamento Turnjacke blusa�camisa Hemdbluse boa Boa boa (constrictor) Riesenschlange bobina Garnhaspel bobina Garnspule bobina Rolle (Spule) bobina Spule bobina Weberspule bobina Winde (Garn�) bobina de film Filmspule bobina de reaction Drosselspule bobina de syntonisation Abstimmspule bobina de un electromagnete Magnetspule bobina: rolo/bobina de pellicula(s)/film Rollfilm bobinage Elektr Wicklung bobinage Su Aufspulen bobinar aufspulen bobinar aufwickeln (spulen) bobinar spulen bobinar winden (auf die Winde) bobinar Elektr wickeln bobsleigh (E) Rodelschlitten (mit Steuerung) bobsleigh Bobschlitten* bobsleigh (E) a quatro Viererbob* bobsleigh (E) slitta a duo (slittatores) Zweier (Bob) bohemo: bohem/o,�a Zigeuner,�in* boia Ankerboje boia Boje boia Seezeichen boia Mar Bake boia de virage Mar Wendeboje boia luminose Leuchtboje bolchevic/o,�a Bolschewist(in) bolchevismo Bolschewismus bolchevista Bolschewist(in) bolchevista bolschewistisch boleto (comestibile) Steinpilz bolide Astr Feuerkugel bolina: ir a bolina beim Winde segeln bolinar beim Winde segeln bolla Kegelkugel bolla Klumpen (runder) bolla Kugel (Kegel�) bolla de nive Schneeball bolla: boll(ett)a Kloß* bolla: bolla/pastata de Berlin Pfannkuchen* (Berliner) bolla: bolla/pelota de filo Garnknäuel bolla: jocar al bollas Kugel schieben bolla: tirar se bollas de nive sich schneeballen* (selten) bollar kegeln bolletta Knödel* bolletta (de carne) Klops bolletta de carbon Eierbrikett* bolletta de carne Fleischklößchen* bolletta de farina Mehlkloß bolletta de medulla Markklößchen bolletta: boll(ett)a Kloß* bollettas Pl Klößchen* bolligrapho Kugelschreiber bomba (lancear: abwerfen) Bombe bomba a(l) de cobalt Kobaltbombe bomba asphyxiante gas (asphyxiante) Gasbombe bomba atomic Atombombe bomba de hydrogeno Wasserstoffbombe bomba explosive Sprengbombe bomba fumigene Nebelbombe bomba glaciate (Eis�) Bombe bomba incendiari Brandbombe bomba luminose/illuminante Leuchtbombe bomba non explodite/deflagrate Blindgänger bomba putente Stinkbombe* bomba submarin Unterwasserbombe bomba submarin profunditate Wasserbombe bomba; a proba/prova de ~ bombensicher bombardamento Beschießung bombardamento Bombardement bombardamento Mil Beschuß bombardamento: bombardamento/foco continue tamburisante Trommelfeuer bombardar beschießen* bombardar bombardieren bombardar mit Bomben belegen/bewerfen bombast Schwulst bombastic hochtrabend bombastic schwülstig bombator Bombenflugzeug bombator Bomber bombator a longe radio de action Langstreckenbomber bombo Hummel bombycilla (garrule) (La) Ornit Seidenschwanz bon artig (Kind) bon bekömmlich bon brav (gut) bon gehörig (tüchtig) bon gütig bon herzhaft (Kuß) bon herzhaft (Schluck) bon lieb (Gott) bon tauglich bon Adj gut bon natural Gutartigkeit bon sorte! viel Glück bon�a�nihil Tunichtgut bon�pro�nihil; un ~ (iron.) ein sauberer Bursche* bon: de bon natural gutartig bon: esser bon gut schmecken bon: esser bon pro Med helfen gegen bon: esser bon pro nihil zu nichts nutz sein bon: esser bon apte taugen (zu: a) bon: il face belle/bon temperie/tempore es ist schönes Wetter bon: troppo bon pro zu schade für bon; plus ~ Adj besser bonacia: bona(n)cia (ISpPF) Meeresstille bonancia: bona(n)cia (ISpPF) Meeresstille bonanihil: bon(o)�a�nihil Taugenichts bonbon Bonbon bonbon Zuckerplätzchen bonbon al chocolate Pralin/e,�é bonboniera Bonbondose bonettero Mützenmacher bonetto Haube (weiche Mütze) bonetto Kappe bonetto Mütze* (ohne Schirm) bonetto con visiera Mütze* (mit Schirm) bonetto con visiera Schirmmütze bonetto de buffon Narrenkappe bonetto de buffon/campanettas Schellenkappe* bonetto de nocte Nachtmütze* bonetto de nocte Schlafmütze bonetto de nocte/puncta Zipfelmütze bonetto de pilo Bärenmütze bonetto de pilo Pelzmütze bonetto de pilo Pudelmütze* bonetto de quartiero Feldmütze bonhomia Gutherzigkeit bonhomo Biedermann (scherzhaft) bonhomo ein gutmütiger Mensch bonhomo de nive Schneemann bonificar verbessern (Boden) bonificar vergüten (Geld) bonification Verbesserung bonissime herzensgut bonissime seelengut bonitate divin! bonitate Güte bonitate Gutmütigkeit bonitate de corde Gutherzigkeit bonitate de corde Herzensgüte bonitate: habe (per favor) le bonitate de seien Sie bitte so freundlich zu bonitate: habe le bonitate (de) wollen Sie so gut sein bonitate: habe le bonitate (de) wollen Sie so gütig sein bonitate: habe le bonitate de haben Sie die Güte, zu bonitate; de infinite ~ allgütig* bono Anweisung (Gutschein) bono Bon bono Gutes bono Gutschein bono Schein (Gut�) bono n Gute bono de cassa Kassenanweisung bono de cassa Kassenschein bono de compra Bezugsschein* bono de participation Anteilschein bono de rationamento Bezugsschein* (Rationierung) bono del tresor (public) Staatsschuldschein bono del Tresor/Thesauro Schatzanweisung bono pro responsa Antwortschein* bono: bono/scheda de cassa Kassenzettel bono: facer bono Gutes tun bono: facer bono/ben Gutes tun bono: le bono in iste affaire (F) es das Gute an der Sache ist bonzo Bonze borax Borax* borborygmar knurren* (Gedärm) borborygmo Knurren borborygmo n Kollern (Darm) bordada (Mar Breitseite) Lage bordada n Lavieren bordar einfassen (Kleid) bordar rändern bordar säumen bordar verbrämen bordar (de) umranden bordate de auro mit Gold durchwirken bordatura Besatz bordatura Biese* bordatura Bordüre* bordatura Borte bordatura Einfassung bordatura Leiste (Borte) bordatura Umrandung bordatura Verbrämung bordatura de lucto Trauerrand* bordatura de trottoir (F) Bordschwelle* bordeamento n Lavieren bordear Mar lavieren bordello Bordell* bordello Puff* (Bordell) bordo Borte bordo Kante (Rand) bordo Kimme (Rand) bordo Krempe bordo Leiste (Rand) bordo Rain (Waldsaum) bordo Rand bordo Saum (Rand) bordo Zarge bordo Mar Bord bordo aurate Goldschnitt (Buch) bordo de lavage Scheuerleiste bordo del mar Meeresufer bordo del strata Straßenrand bordo: a bordo Mar auf dem Schiff bordo: bordo/crista marginal Randleiste bordo: bordo/orlo del foreste Waldrand bordo; ir a ~ an Bord gehen bordo; prender a ~ an Bord nehmen bordon Brummbaß* bordos; con large orlos/bordos breitkrempig boreal nördlich borna Elektr Klemme boro Chem Bor borra Bausch (Polsterung) borra Wulst (zum Ausstopfen) borra de lana Flockwolle borra de lana pro nettar Putzwolle borra de seta Flockseide borrage Polster* (Füllhaar) borrage Polsterung* borragine Bot Borretsch borrar auspolstern* borrar ausstopfen borrar polstern borrar stopfen (polstern) borrar vollpfropfen borrar vollstopfen borrar: (re)borrar aufpolstern borrasca Bö* borrasca Gewittersturm borrasca Regenbö borrasca Stoßwind borrasca Sturmwind borrasca Unwetter* (Bö) borrasca Windsbraut borrasca Windstoß borrasca: il ha borrasca es stürmt borrascas; a/de ~ böig* borrator Polsterer, Polstermacher* boscage Gebüsch boscage dense Dickicht* boscalia Dickicht* boscalia Gestrüpp* boscalia Strauchwerk boschetto Busch* (Gebüsch) boschetto Gebüsch boschetto Gehölz boschetto Hag (Hain) boschetto Hain boschetto Wäldchen boschettos (Pl) (salvage) Buschwerk* bosco Busch* (Wald) bosco Gebüsch bosco Gehölz bosco Horst (Busch) bosco Wald (kleinerer) boscose buschig* (Gelände) boscose waldig botanic botanisch botanica Botanik botanica Pflanzenkunde botanisar botanisieren botanista Botaniker botanista Botaniker botauro (stellar) (Ornith.) Rohrdommel boteca Geschäft (Laden) boteca Geschäfts/raum,�lokal boteca Handlung (Tat) (Laden) boteca Kaufladen boteca m Hdl Laden boteca de alimentation/comestibiles Lebensmittelgeschäft boteca de comestibiles selecte Delikatessenhandlung boteca de herborista Kräuterhandlung boteca de mercero Kram/bude,�laden boteca de moda(s) Putz/geschäft,�laden boteca de vendita/mercante Verkaufsbude boteca negotio de musica Musikalienhandlung boteca: boteca/commercio de antiqualias vetule vestes Trödelgeschäft boteca: boteca/magazin de drappo(s) Tuch/handlung,�laden boteca: boteca/magazin de joculos Spielwarengeschäft boteca: magazin/boteca de calceaturas Schuh/geschäft*,�laden boteca: magazin/boteca de sport Sportgeschäft botecacia Kram/bude,�laden botechero: botecher/o,�a Ladeninhaber,�in botta Stiefel botta alte Schaftstiefel* botta de equitation Reitstiefel botta de montania Bergschuh* botta de pilo Pelzstiefel botta impermeabile Wasserstiefel botta vernissate Lackstiefel botta: botta/bottina de laciar/lacettos Schnürstiefel bottar vt stiefeln bottas a reverso Pl Stulp(en)stiefel bottas de alpinista (Pl) Bergstiefel bottas de septe millias Pl Siebenmeilenstiefel bottas: con/in bottas (Pl) gestiefelt* botte Bottich botte Bütte, Butte (Faß) botte Faß botte Tonne botte de stercore liquide Jauche(n)faß botte: botte/tonnello a vino Weinfaß botte: grosse botte Stückfaß botte: grosse/grande botte Fuder (Faß) bottilia Flasche bottilia fam Pulle bottilia a lacte Milchflasche bottilia calefactor Wärmflasche bottilia de aciero Stahlflasche bottilia de brandy (E) Schnapsflasche bottilia de lecto Bettflasche bottilia�corbe Ballon* (Korbflasche) bottilia�cucurbita Kürbisflasche* bottilia: bottilia/flasco a vino Weinflasche bottilia: bottilia/recipiente de oxygeno Sauerstoffflasche bottilia: vitro/bottilia a/pro conservas Einmachglas* bottilietta Fläschchen bottina Halbstiefel (Damen) bottina Stiefel (Halb�) bottina: botta/bottina de laciar/lacettos Schnürstiefel bottineria Schuhmacherei bottinero Schuhmacher bottinero Stiefelmacher botulismo Med Wurstvergiftung bouillon (F) Bouillon* bouillon (F) Brühe* bouillon (F) Fleischbrühe* bouillon (F) de pullo Hühnerbrühe* bouquet (F) Blume* (des Weines) bouquet (F) Blumenstrauß bouquet (F) Bukett* (Blumen u. Wein) bouquet (F) Strauß* bove Ochs(e) bove Rind bove de tiro Zugochse bove muscate Bisamochse* bove muscate Moschusochse bove: (carne de) bove Ochsenfleisch bove: (carne de) bove o vacca estufate Rinderschmorbraten bove: (carne de) bove vacca Rindfleisch bovello junges Rind boveria Ochsenstall* bovero Ochsenhirt bovero Ochsentreiber bovero Rinderhirt bovero Viehtreiber bovero: bover/o,�a Hirt,�in (Rinder�) bovista Bofist (Pilz) bovista Bovist* (Pilz) boxa Boxsport boxa Faustkampf boxa n Boxen boxar boxen* boxator Boxer* boxator Faustkämpfer boy scout (E) Pfadfinder* boycott(age) Boykott boycottar boykottieren bracas (Pl) Beinkleid (kurzes) bracas (Pl) Hose (Knie�) bracas Pl Kniehosen bracas (Pl) de cavallero Reithose bracas de sport Pl Sporthosen braccar spüren (Jagd) bracco (Hund) Bracke bracco Bluthund bracco Hühnerhund (Jagdhund) bracco Schweißhund* bracco Spürhund* bracco Vorstehhund* brachial Adj Arm� brachio (dar: reichen) Arm brachycephalo Kurzschädel bracial (Arm�) Binde bracial Armbinde* (Erkennungszeichen) bracial Armschiene (am Harnisch) bracial de lucto Trauer/band,�binde bracialetto Armband* bracialetto Band (am Arm) bracialetto Spange (Arm�) bracialetto de horologio Uhrarmband bracialetto, (br. large: Armband; br. ronde: Armreif; br. aperte: Armspange) Arm/reif(en),�ring braciata Armvoll bracio Arm bracio Klafter* bracio Oberarm bracio Schwengel* (Pumpe) bracio Seitenlehne* bracio (de confortabile) Armlehne bracio de aqua Wasserarm bracio de levator Hebelarm bracio de mar Meeresarm bracio de pumpa Pumpenschwengel bracio de timones (Pl) Gabelarm bracio del delta/imbuccatura Mündungsarm bracio in bracio Arm in Arm bracio: a duo brac(h)ios/brancas zweiarmig bracio: con bracios longe langarmig bracio: con sex bracios sechsarmig bracio: dar le bracio (a) unterfassen bracio: dar se le bracio sich unterfassen bracio: de cinque bracios fünfarmig bracio: de/con un bracio einarmig* bracio: demorar/remaner con le bracios cruciate die Hände in den Schoß legen bracios; a/de tres ~ dreiarmig bracios; sin ~ armlos bractea Bot Deckblatt* bradypodo Zool Faultier* braguetta Latz (Hosen�) brahman Brahmane brahmanic brahmanisch bramar orgeln (Hirsch) bramar röhren (Hirsch) bramar rören bramar schreien (Hirsch) bramar: bramar/critar como un asino iahen branca Ast branca Ausläufer* (Abzweigung) branca Fach (Tätigkeit) branca Zweig branca Zweiggeschäft branca bifurcate Zwiesel (= Gabelung) branca special del scientia Fachwissenschaft* branca: a duo brac(h)ios/brancas zweiarmig branca: ramo/branca de industria Erwerbszweig brancage Astwerk branchia Kieme branchial Adj Kieme branchias (Pl) Schere (Kiemen) brancose ästig brandibile schwenkbar brandimento Schwung brandir hin� und herschwingen (Tuch) brandir schwenken brandir schwingen (Schwert) brandir (le massa) aufschwingen (die Keule usw) brandy (E) Branntwein* brandy (E) gebrannter Wein* brandy (E) Schnaps* brandy (E) Weinbrand* brandy (E) ordinari Fusel* brandy: aquavite (E) de granos Kornbranntwein brasa (Sg) glühende Kohlen brasa Feuersglut brasa Glut (Kohlen) brasa Kohlenglut brasa: star super brasas (wie) auf Kohlen sitzen brasiero Kohlenbecken brassica: caule/brassica de Milano/Savoia Wirsingkohl bravada Hohn bravar höhnen bravar trotzen brave brav brave tapfer brave wacker brave weidlich bravo (I) bravo! bravura Brav/heit,�our* bravura Tapferkeit brecha; facer un ~ e�e Bresche schlagen brecha Bresche brecha Durchschlag (Öffnung) brecha Mil Durchbruch* brecha Mil Scharte* brechose schartig brema Ichth Blei (a. Bleie) bretzel (D) Bre(t)zel* breve kurz (Zeit a.) breve kurzgefaßt breve: esser breve sich kurz fassen breve: le plus curte/breve cammino der nächste Weg brevetar patentieren brevetate gesetzlich geschützt brevetato Patentinhaber breveto (de invention) Patent (Urkunde) breveto de pilota Flugz Führerschein (Flug�,Piloten/schein) breviario Brevier breviario Gebetbuch (Brevier) brevitate Kürze (zeitl.) bricca Backstein bricca Mauerstein bricca Ziegel (�stein) bricca Ziegelstein bricca (de sapon) Riegel* (Seife) bricca crude Luftziegel* bricca de revestimento Blendstein bricca hollandese Klinker bricca: rubie bricca ziegelrot briccheria Ziegelei bricchero Ziegelbrenner bricchetta Brikett brida Leine (Pferde�) brida Zaum brida Zaumzeug brida Zügel brida: poner un brida (a) zäumen brida: sin brida zügellos bridar aufzäumen bridar zäumen bridar: (im)bridar zügeln bridge (E) Bridge* bridon Trense brig Brigg* (Schiff) briga (I) Balgerei brigada Brigade brigadero Brigadegeneral brigantage Brigantenwesen brigantage Räuberei* brigante Brigant brigante Buschklepper* brigante Räuber* (Straßen�) brigante Schnapphahn brigante Strauchdieb brigante Wegelagerer brigantesc räuberisch* brigar sich balgen brillante blank* brillante blendend brillante Brillant brillante glänzend brillante hellglänzend brillante sprudelnd (Witz) brillante Adj Brillant brillante fig sprühend brillante: lucide/brillante como un speculo spiegelblank brillantemente Adv glänzend brillantia Glanz* brillantia Schein (Glanz) brillantia Schmelz (Glanz) brillantia: (false) brillantia fig blendender Schimmer brillantia: dar nove lustro/brillantia a aufpolieren* brillantia: sin brillantia fig glanzlos brillar aufleuchten* brillar blinken brillar erglänzen brillar gleißen brillar glühen (leuchten) brillar glänzen brillar hervorleuchten brillar leuchten (glänzen) brillar perlen brillar prangen brillar prunken brillar scheinen (glänzen) brillar schimmern brillar spiegeln brillar strahlen (glänzen) brillar per su absentia durch Abwesenheit* glänzen brillar plus que alteres fig vorleuchten bringen beiseite brio (I) fig Schwung brio (I) fig Schwungkraft brio Schneid* brio fig Schmiß* briose fig schneidig* briquette (F) Preßkohle* brisa Brise brisa: vento/brisa de mar Seewind brocato Brokat brochar: (reunir per) brochar zuheften brochar (Buch) anheften brochar broschieren brochar einheften* (Buch) brochar heften* (broschieren) brochar zusammenheften (Buch) broche (F) Agraffe* broche (F) Brosche* broche (F) Busennadel broche (F) Schmucknadel broche (F) Vorstecknadel brochure (F) Broschüre* brochure (F) Heft (Broschüre) brodar sticken brodatrice: brodat/or,�rice Sticker,�in brodatura Rand (Borte) broderia Stickerei broderia artistic Kunststickerei broderia de auro Goldstickerei broderia: (labor de) broderia Stickarbeit bromic bromhaltig bromo Brom bromuro de argento Bromsilber bromuro de potassa Bromkalium bronchios (Pl) Bronchien bronchitis (Pl �ites) Bronchitis bronchitis Bronchialkatarrh bronzar bronzieren bronzate bronzefarben bronzate (per le sol) sonnenverbrannt bronzatura (per le sol) Sonnenbräune bronzee ehern* bronzo Bronze bronzo Erz (Bronze) bronzo; de ~ ehern* brossa Bürste brossa Kardätsche* (Striegel) brossa Kehrbürste brossa Mal Quast brossa (rotante) cylindric Zylinderbürste brossa de dentes Zahnbürste brossa de disfangar Schmutzbürste brossa de lustrar Glanzbürste brossa de lustrar Wichsbürste brossa de/pro scarpas Schuhbürste brossa dur Kratzbürste brossa metallic Drahtbürste brossa pro habitos/vestes Kleiderbürste brossa: brossa/brossetta ad le ungues Nagelbürste brossa: brossa/scopa de fricar Scheuer/besen,�bürste brossa: brossa/scopa de fricar/defricar Schrubber brossa: pectine/brossa de cavallo Roßkamm* brossa; con aspecto de ~ bürstenartig brossar abbürsten brossar bürsten brossar kehren brossar (con cura) ausbürsten brossaturas (Pl) Kehricht brosseria Bürstenbinderei brossero Bürstenbinder brossetta: brossa/brossetta ad le ungues Nagelbürste bruma Brodem (Nebel) bruma Nebel (Dunst) brumose diesig brumose nebelig brun braun* brun obscur dunkelbraun brun obscur schwarzbraun brunastre bräunlich* brunetta Brünette* brunette brünett* brunimento: brun/imento,�itura Politur brunir brünieren brunir bräunen* brunir polieren brunir schleifen* (glänzend machen) brunitor Polierer brunitorio Polierstahl brunitura Su brünieren brunitura: brun/imento,�itura Politur brusc brüsk brusc jäh brusc kurz angebunden brusc unsanft brusc unvermittelt brusc unwirsch (barsch) brusc Adj barsch brusc fig schroff brusc: con brusc/prompte resolution kurz entschlossen bruscamente jählings bruscamente Adv barsch bruscamente Adv sprunghaft bruscar brüskieren bruscheria Barschheit bruscheria fig Schroffheit brutal brutal brutal gewalttätig brutal viehisch brutal Adj rüde brutal fig roh brutal fig tierisch brutalitate Brutalität brutalitate Gewalttätigkeit brutalitate Grobheit brutalitate rohe Gewalt* brutalitate Unmenschlichkeit brutalitate fig Roheit brute brutto brute mies brute roh (nicht verarbeitet) brute unbehauen brute ungeschliffen* (Stein) brute fig klobig brute fig klotzig brute fig lausig brute copia Unreine n bruto (fig jem.) Klotz bruto Biest bruto Flaps bruto Rohling bruto Tier (unvernünftiges Wesen) bruto Unhold* bruto Unmensch bruto fig Vieh bubo Uhu bubon Beule* (eitrige) bubon del peste Pestbeule bucca (fam Mund) Klappe bucca Maul bucca Mund bucca Mündung (Öffnung) bucca Rachen m (Maul) bucca fam Fresse* bucca aperte fam verdattert* bucca de foco Geschützrohr bucca de leon/dracon Bot Löwenmaul bucca del estufa furno, fornace Ofenloch bucca: clauder le bucca becco die Klappe halten bucca: con le bucca torte schiefmäulig bucca: remaner le bucca aperte sprachlos sein bucca: rumper/colpar le bucca grunnio ad alicuno j�m in die Fresse* schlagen bucca: tener le bucca clause das Maul halten buccacia fam Fresse* buccata Bissen buccata Happen buccata Mundvoll bucchetta: bucchetta/puncta de pipa Pfeifenspitze bucla Locke bucla Strähne (Locke) bucla Wickel (Haarlocke) bucla (de capillos) Haarlocke bucla de capillos Ringellocke bucla: bucla/tufa frontal Stirnlocke buclar anschnallen buclar aufrollen* (Haare) buclar aufschnallen (befestigen) buclar brennen (Haare) buclar festschnallen* buclar kräuseln (Haare) buclar locken (Haar) buclar wickeln (Haare) buclate lockig* buclate strähnig buclator Haarwickel buclator Lockenwickler* budante Pers Muffel* budar (FRs) maulen (schmollen) budar schmollen* (mit j�m: alicuno) budar trotzen (schmollen) buddhismo Buddhismus buddhist/a,�ic buddhistisch buddhista Buddhist buderia Schmollen budget (E) (Parl.) Haushaltsplan budget (E) Budget* budget (E) Etat budget (E) Haushalt* (Staats�) budget (E) public/national Staatshaushalt budgetari etatmäßig budgetar budgetieren* bufalo Büffel* buffante puffig buffar paffen buffar: facer buffar puffen* (bauschig machen) buffata: fumar a grande buffatas paffen buffe (F) Schanktisch* t buffet (F) Büfett buffet (F) Erfrischungsraum* buffet (F) Schenktisch* buffet (F) Schrank* (Geschirr�) buffet (F) Wirtschaft (Bahnhofs�) buffetero Büfettwirt buffon Eulenspiegel buffon Faxenmacher buffon Hansnarr buffon Hofnarr* buffon Narr (Hof�) buffon Possenreißer* buffon Schalksnarr buffonar Allotria* treiben buffonar gaukeln buffonar Possen reißen/treiben buffoneria Eulenspiegelstreich buffoneria Faxe buffoneria Posse* buffonerias Pl Narren(s)possen* buffonesc närrisch* (possierlich) buffonesc possenhaft* bufon Kröte bufon flammante aqua Unke* bulbiforme knollen/artig,�förmig bulbiforme zwiebelförmig bulbo (Anat, Bot Blumen�) Zwiebel bulbo Blumenzwiebel bulbo Knolle (Zwiebel) bulbo Wurzelknolle (Zwiebel) bulbo: cibolla/bulbo de tulipan Tulpenzwiebel bulboide zwiebelförmig bulbose knollen/artig,�förmig bulbose zwiebelartig bull�dog (E) Bulldogge* bulla (Luft�) Blase bulla Med Wasserblase bulla Rel Bulle* bulla de aere Luftblase bulla de excommunication Bannbulle bulla de sapon Seifenblase bulletin Bericht (amtl.) bulletin (scholar) (Schul�) Zeugnis bulletin de allogiamento (poliz.) Anmeldeformular bulletin de allogio Meldezettel bulletin de bagages Schein (Gepäck�) bulletin de expedition Begleitadresse bulletin de inscription Anmeldeformular bulletin de invio Begleitschein bulletin de quotation; lista de cambios Kurszettel bulletin de requisition Entleihzettel bulletin del Bursa Börsenbericht bulletin del Bursa Kursbericht bulletin del leges Gesetzblatt bulletin del mercato Marktbericht bulletin medic Krankenbericht bulletin meteorologic Wetter/ansage,�bericht bulletin militar Heeresbericht bulletin septimanal Wochenbericht bulletin: bulletin/certificato scholar Schulzeugnis bulletin: bulletin/reporto del die/jorno Tagesbericht bulletin: modulo/bulletin de expedition (pro paccos postal) Paketadresse bulletin: scheda/bulletin de livration Lieferschein bulletin: ticket (E) billet de bagages Gepäckschein bulli�aqua ad immersion Elektr Tauchsieder* bulliente brühheiß bulliente heiß* (kochend) bulliente kochend bullimento n Brausen bullir abbrühen bullir aufwallen* bullir brausen* (Wasser) bullir vi aufkochen bullir vi brodeln (sieden) bullir vi kochen bullir vi sieden bullir: facer bullir aufbrühen (Tee) bullir: facer bullir kochen (Wasser usw) bullir: facer bullir vt aufkochen bullir: facer bullir vt sieden bullir; facer ~ auskochen* (Wäsche) bullir; facer ~ brühen (Wäsche) bullito Suppenfleisch* (gekocht) bullito de porco Wellfleisch bullitor Elektr Tauchsieder* bullose blasig bulon de rivete Nietbolzen bum: bum! schnapp! bundeswehr (D) Bundeswehr* (Deutschland) bura Flaus(ch) (Stoff) burdon Pilgerstab bureau (F) Amt bureau (F) Anmeldestelle* bureau (F) Büro* bureau (F) Geschäft (Büro) bureau (F) Geschäfts/raum,�lokal bureau (F) Geschäftsstelle* bureau (F) Kontor* bureau Amtszimmer* bureau (F) station electoral votation Wahl/lokal,�büro bureau de liquidation/compensation Abrechnungsstelle* bureau de reception Annahmestelle bureau: officio (F) del objectos trovate Fundbüro bureaucrat/ia,�ismo Beamtenherrschaft bureaucrata Aktenmensch* bureaucrate Bürokrat* bureaucratia Amtsschimmel* bureaucratia Bürokrat/entum,�ie* bureaucratic bürokratisch* bureaucratic fig verknöchert* burges/e,�a Bürger,�in burgese bürgerlich* (dem Staate nach) burgese spießbürgerlich burgese spießig* burgese Zivilperson burgese (meschin) Spießbürger* burgese de Schilda Schildbürger burgese: burges/e,�a Städter,�in* burgese: de burgese meschin spießbürgerlich burgese: parve burgese Kleinbürger burgesia Bürger/stand,�tum burgesia Bürgerschaft burgesia Spießbürgertum* (parve; meschin) burgo Burgflecken burgo Flecken (Markt�) burgo Marktflecken burgomaestro Bürgermeister* burgomaestro Ortsvorsteher burgomaestro�in�chef (F) Oberbürgermeister burgomaestro: prime syndico/burgomaestro Oberbürgermeister burla Fopperei* burla Jux burla lustiger Streich burla Scherz* burla Schwank burla Spaß burla Spielerei (Scherz) burla Spöttelei* = Spott burla Ulk burla Witz (Scherz, Spaß) burla Äfferei* burla stupide fauler Witz burla tardive vulgar Treppenwitz burla: burla/joco a parte! Scherz* beiseite! burla: mal burla Flause burla: per burla zum Spaß burla: per burla/joco scherzweise burlar foppen* burlar scherzen* burlar spaßen burlar ulken burlar zum Narren haben/halten burlar fig j�n aufziehen burlar (de) bewitzeln* burlar (inter inamorates) schäkern burlar se (de alicuno) sich lustig machen über burlar se de verulken burlar: facer (se) burlar (de) spötteln* burlas (Pl) Getändel* (Scherzen) burlas (Pl) Hänselei burlas; facer ~ (super) bewitzeln* burlator Schalk (Spaßmacher) burlator Spaßmacher, Spaßvogel burlator Witzbold burlator: burlat/or,�rice Schäker,�in burlesc burlesk burlesc possierlich burlesc schalkhaft burlesc schnurrig burlesc ulkig burlesc witzig burletta Schnippchen burlon Witzbold bursa (Geld�) Beutel bursa Börse bursa Freistelle* bursa Säckel (Geldbeutel) bursa Tasche (Geld�) bursa (de studio) Stipendium bursa a tabaco Tabakbeutel bursa de pastor Bot Hirtenkraut bursa de valores/cambio Effektenbörse bursa de viage Reisestipendium bursa del merces Warenbörse bursa del productos/merces Produktenbörse bursa pro le questa Klingelbeutel* bursa: bursa/sacco de viage Reisetasche bursa; negotiabile in ~ börsen/fähig,�gängig busardo Bussard* busardo Mäusebussard* bussola Kompaß busto (Kunst) Rumpf busto Brustbild* busto Büste busto Oberkörper butino Beute butino: butino/spolia de guerra Kriegsbeute butino: preda/butino de mar Seeraub button (Bot a.) Auge* button Knopf button Bot Knospe button (de porta) Türdrücker (Knopf) button a/de pression Techn Druckknopf button automatic Druckknopf button de auro Butterblume* button de camisa Hemdenknopf button de collo Kragenknopf button de manchette Manschettenknopf button floral Blütenknospe button strangulatori Drosselknopf button: con un (sol) fila de buttones einreihig (Anzug) buttonar anknöpfen buttonar knöpfen buttonar zuknöpfen buttonar zumachen (Kleider) buttonator Schuhknöpfer buttonatura Knopreihe buttoneria Knopffabrik buttonero Knopfmacher buttoniera Knopfloch buttonificio Knopffabrik butyrar aufstreichen* (Butter) butyrar beschmieren (mit Butter) butyrar bestreichen (mit Butter) butyrar mit Butter bestreichen butyrar: (im)butyrar schmieren* (mit Butter) butyrator(ia) Buttermaschine butyrero Butterhändler butyriera Butterdose butyro Butter butyro de cacao Kakaobutter butyro de tabula Tafelbutter butyro fundite Schmalzbutter butyro vegetal Pflanzenbutter butyro: poner butyro streichen* (Brot) butyro; cambiar in ~ vi buttern butyro; facer ~ buttern butyrose butterhaltig butyrose butterweich buxo Buchsbaum byssina (Gr) Weichselkirsche* byssino Weichselkirschbaum* byzantinismo Byzantinismus